Ever After Confusion
by Liuva
Summary: The next Legacy Day is coming up and Raven is expected to sign the book for real this time! But she's still set on following her own destiny. How will her decision affect all of Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a mixture of both the series and the show which left out a lot of things from the book, so if you've only watched the show I'll try and pull out things from the books without making it confusing. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Let's Get This Straight<p>

* * *

><p>Much had happened since Raven Queen had chosen to not sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. The good news was that neither Raven nor Apple had poofed, but there was a lot of commotion and panic as well as distaste for Raven's actions. Lucky for her she was not the only one against signing the book so at least she had some support when the Royals attempted to make her life miserable, and amongst those supporters was Dexter Charming... but wait! Isn't he a Royal? That's what Raven had been pondering until she decided to confront him about it.<p>

A few days after the event, she went up to his locker where he had been taking his books out for class and greeted him.

"Hey Dexter."

"Hey Raven," he replied in a friendly manner.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you about... Could we talk about it outside?"

He blushed wondering what it was and almost tripped over his feet.

"Why uh... Sure!" he managed to say as he caught his balance.

He followed her out the entrance to the main building to a spot where they were alone.

"Well," she began, "I'm just confused. Everyone thinks you're a Royal yet, you support me in my decision to follow my own destiny so... I guess what I'm trying to ask is... what are you really?"

Everything felt silent around them. Dexter felt sweat forming on his forehead and his heart began pounding at a fast rhythm. He had been trying to ignore that question all along. The truth was that he was in fact a Rebel, but he was afraid to accept that for if he were to openly admit that, the Royals would be after him, and on top of that what would his father, an honorable man, have to say to that? He wished that he had the mindset of the Royals so he wouldn't have to face such a thing, but because he really liked Raven such a thing seemed impossible.

After a few more minutes of thinking he had an answer, "Well... I'm not sure. I still don't know my destiny according to the book, but I can imagine that it might not be what I want it to be. The thought of creating your own destiny seems scary and difficult though, but I think I'm willing to take that challenge. I guess that makes me a Rebel, but please keep this a secret for now."

"Alright! No problem!" she assured him. She didn't know what else to say in regards to that, but she was happy that he shared her feelings about the book.

"Haha... Let's head to class now shall we?"

Then they walked back to the building together and parted ways.

* * *

><p>I apologize for such a short chapter. I promise next chapter will be much longer. I'm just slightly confused on how to combine both the book and show together, so next chapter will be covering more of what the show hasnt. For now, this is how I'm starting out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What is What?

* * *

><p>Raven brought a whole new world to Ever After the moment she decided not to sign the book. There were many wondering about the power of the Storybook of Legends and the Rebel movement was born as a result. More and more questions began to form in the curious minds of the students, but whenever they attempted to recieve an answer from the professors and the headmaster, they were brushed off.<p>

Raven on the other hand knew that she would not be getting her answers from the school itself so she decided to visit Cerise Wood's family for Yester Day which despite the adventure she had, she wasn't satisfied.

"I know that Headmaster Grimm told us that we'll poof if we don't sign the book and that I didn't, but I'm still worried that I might anytime soon," she told Maddie, "I mean Apple did bring up a good point that we could poof on Graduation Day."

"We could always ask Giles for help!" Maddie cheerfully suggested, "he helped us last time."

"But we still didn't get an exact answer."

"Riddlish isn't an exact language after all!"

Raven slumped her shoulders and sighed, "I really regret putting this off until now."

Even as a child, Raven had no desire to be evil. She was unfortunate to have inherited her father's mindset and everything else from her mother. Even before Ever After High, children were educated on what their destiny would be, and even then she had resisted the idea of following her mother's footsteps. Flashbacks of her Ever After Elementary and Ever After Junior High teachers forcing her to commit evil acts played in her mind. She'd known about Legacy Day since 7th grade so why didn't she do anything about it then?

"What you couldn't do then you can still do now!"

"I guess... It would've been more convenient if I started early though. But what's done is done. I can only act upon it now."

Maddie threw her hat in the air in excitement, "Wow Raven! I didn't know you spoke Riddlish too! Hat-tastic!"

"Um... Actually I don't."

"But you just did!"

"Well I can't. Whatever I implied was an accident."

And her mind drifted off again into a sea of worries and more questions.

She opened the door to an Apple-free dorm and took a breath of relief, then felt slightly guilty for being glad that Apple was gone. She flopped onto the mattress of her bed and decided to hext Cerise and express her concern. Over time, they had grown close enough to talk to each other about their problems which made it convenient for Raven since Maddie could be unhelpful at times.

"have u checked the library?" Cerise's hext read.

"yes i did but i didnt find much"

"well its not like u checked all the books did you?"

"i dont really wanna have to do that."

"i guess u could categorize what ur trying to find.

do u want me to help?"

"thatd be gr8! thx Cerise"

"anytime! lets meet there tomorrow after class"

"deal"

The next day after class, they met up as they planned. Lucky for them the library was empty so they could do their research without any disturbances.

"So what exactly are you looking for anyways?" Cerise asked.

"The answer on if not signing the book will make me poof of course."

"I know that, but isn't there something else you'd like to know as well?"

"Like what?"

"Er.. I'm not sure! But you could try looking for other things that might lead to what you want the answer to."

Raven thought for a second and decided it was a good idea, but before she could reply she heard a faniliar voice calling to her.

"Hey guys!"

She turned around and saw Poppy O'Hair waving.

"Hey Poppy... what brings you here?"

"Oh... just some research. I'm trying to get information on the history of Ever After."

"But we have class for that..."

"You never know what they could be hiding from us."

Raven felt stupid that her friends had thought of such things. Despite that she was the one who began the questioning of the book, she was still slightly delusional. There were so many more questions that she didn't think to ask and she was still unknowingly clinging onto the story that she was told by society.

"I need to be more aware of things," she thought to herself.

"Well," Cerise chimed in, "We were hoping to do some research as well. Why don't we all group up together?"

"Sure!" Raven agreed.

"Yeah! I don't see why not!" Poppy replied.

"Okay then. I have an idea. Why don't we look for information on our own and share what we have afterwards?"

Raven and Poppy nodded and they began their search through the library. After hours and hours of research, they gathered at a table.

"I didn't find much," Cerise reported.

"Yeah... it seems as if everything here is whatever they taught us in class," said Raven.

"Well I found this book stuck behind a row of books," Poppy told them and pushed a dusty book with dragon leather binding towards the center of the table, "but it's in Riddlish."

"I guess that means we call Maddie then."

And with that Raven sent a hext to Maddie who within a few minutes came somersaulting through the bookshelves.

"Hey everyone! What's the deal? Are we having a tea party?"

"No Maddie," Raven groaned a little, "We kinda need your help with translating this book."

"Hat-tastic! Let me take a look!"

After 20 minutes of waiting, Raven interrupted her, "So what does it say?"

"So far, it says that life began in Wonderland where everyone was free to do what they wanted! But then more worlds formed and eventually people began going their own ways and greedy people seized power whenever they could! At least that's what I think it

Silence rose once again.

"Does this mean that we're all possibily Wonderlandians?" Cerise asked.

"Do you think we could find answers in Wonderlandian books? I mean, this would explain why Giles speaks Riddlish and how he knew the truth about the Storybook of Legends and Legacy day... which we're still not sure what exactly he said," Raven followed.

"Wait... who's Giles?" Poppy asked.

"Apparently, he's Headmaster Grimm's brother who he never speaks about. The day before Legacy Day, me and Maddie went to him to ask about my decision to not sign the book and he gave us an answer."

Suddenly, Raven froze and thought again. Maddie knew about Giles and the fact that he could have the answer to the truth about Legacy Day, but how? Was there something Maddie knew that they didn't and was hiding from them?

"Well, when I was a kid I read about Wonderlandian history quite a bit! And I read about Miles who is Headmaster Grimm quite a bit!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

For the first time in Ever After, Maddie seemed fairy confused, "I don't know."

"What is going on?" Cerise cried.

"Wait, Maddie," Poppy calmly said, "Do you perhaps have any books about Ever After in Riddlish?"

"No, but Giles might!"

"Then take us to him."

"Fairy wel!"

Maddie led them to the Vault of Lost Tales and opened the door.

...

"It's empty."

All hope was lost.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the feedback! I'm just gonna rant a little now. I really love the idea of Ever After High, but am I the only one who's frustrated with how poorly executed it is? I feel like series is going nowhere with the story... Then again its just advertisement for the dolls.<p>

Thank goodness for fanfiction.


End file.
